Jungle Island
Jungle Island or Village Island is an island on Riven. Here is the only surviving village, where the vast majority of the surviving Rivenese population is concentrated. Access to all other islands (with the exception of Temple island, for ceremonial purposes) was forbidden to the Rivenese by Gehn. This particular island is also called "Riven" proper, after the breaking of the land. Geography The island's most prominent feature is a crater, the Village Lake, surrounded by cliffs; the Rivenese village coposed of simple mud dwellings is build along a SE ridge overlooking the crater. There is an underground railway, a school, as well as the Wahrk gallows where Gehn punished disloyal Rivenese by feeding them to the Wahrks of the lake. The village has been changed dramatically since the time Cathrine left, with Gehn's influence visible everywhere. Near the village there is a prison cell; however it leads to a network of caves which the Moiety used as their hideout, and later was the hiding place for the linking book to Tay. A path from the village leads to a lagoon to the NE of the island where Sunners can be found resting under the sunlight. Another path from the village leads to an eerie blue-lit cave which leads to the rain forest. The jungle occupies much of the western part of the island with massive aged trees and phosphorescent blue wild fungus and flowers; a giant dagger juts there. Stairs spanned a thundering volcanic fissure and lead to the village. Many trees to the north have been cut down to be converted into paper for Gehn's books. At the SW end of the jungle there is a Wahrk idol which leads to Gehn's private elevator; it gives access to a series of metallic catwalks above the jungle and leads to the Fire Marble Dome (marked with the RED D'ni color symbols), and also a grove with Gehn's Watchtower, surrounded by monoliths, which overlooks the lake and the Wahrk Gallows. The elevator also gives access to an underground tram station leading to Survey Island. Transportation To the north is a tram station leading to and from the Temple Island; apparently it was open for use by the locals. The Wahrk idol leads to an underground tram statin leading to the Survey Island, apparently used only by Gehn and his minions. The cut-down portion of the jungle had a logging car for fell wood which leads directly to Book Assembly Island, although this was not intended for people. Wooden eyes The Moiety have put several wooden eyes corresponding Rivenese animals to numbers. Each wooden eye has a D'ni number and when rotating emits an animal sound. Each eye is located near a natural that resembles the corresponding animal through a perspective effect. Gehn considered sending the Guild of Surveyors to catalogue them. #Fish, floating in the village lake near a cave opening; the opening, with its reflection, form the shape of a fish, and is visible only with the periscope of the Survey Island. Gehn's men have found one but it has been replaced. #Ytram, behind the tram station of the Temple Island; the cave opening forms the shape of the frog. #Beetle, in a basin near the village; the shape of a beetle is formed by the water when the handle is turned. #Sunner, in the jungle, when steps descent into a hole below the dagger. However, no formation nearby resembles a Sunner. #Wahrk, at the Sunner Lagoon; a rock formation has the shape of a wahrk. Gallery Riven ChoppedTrees.png|Remnants of trees chopped down to create books. Riven Jungle.png|Walkways through the jungle. Riven Sunners.png|Beach area with two resting Sunners. Riven GallowsControl.png|Gehns control room for the Whark Gallows. Riven Classroom.png|Rivenese Classroom Category:Locations Category:Riven Locations